Millions of Peaches: Peaches for Sakura
by Tifforz
Summary: Cliche little ficlet responding to the basic level peach prompt from the KakaSaku livejournal "make it work challenge." Kakashi   Sakura   Peaches   UST


Title: Millions of Peaches: Peaches for Sakura  
>Rating: PG-13T  
>Summary: Cliche little ficlet responding to the basic level peach prompt. 49 - 4/17 April KakaSaku livejournal "make it work challenge."  
>Warnings: Bad innuendo and adult content. Nothing graphic.<p>

Returning to within the bounds of Fire Country was always a welcome prospect to a Leaf shinobi. Sakura was no exception. They were about two days from home now that they were allowed to relax their pace. At mission's end Kakashi had told Sai, Naruto and herself that they needed to reach their own border as swiftly as possible. They hadn't rested much on the return and had been subsisting on soldier pills for a few days since their meager supplies had run out. There had been no time to hunt or gather but now with the sweltering heat and being that they were so close to Konoha their team leader had relented and made camp. Sakura had been sent to locate a nearby river to replenish their water.

The pink-haired kunoichi relished the breeze created as she jumped from branch to branch beneath the shaded canopy of the forest. She spotted the bank of the river not far off and gracefully landed on the ground near the edge of the trees and walked tiredly over to the rushing water. With a grateful sigh she plunged her arms into the river, washing the journey's grime away from any exposed skin. She splashed cool water over her flushed face, drank deeply from another scoop and then pulled the canteens from her belt. Her glance turned to the side for a moment upon peripherally noticing a tree a small distance along the bank. Its boughs were laden with ripe summer fruit and she felt her poor stomach growl at the sight. Standing, she stumbled over as if magnetically drawn.

So delirious with the promise of sugar she didn't even bother to climb up to pluck what she wanted. Chakra enhanced strength and a generous amount of shaking ensured that the poor deciduous plant was relieved of its burden. Giggling happily she collapsed to the soft ground gathering a heap of the enormous fruit to her. Peaches. She loved peaches. Leaning over them she took a deep sniff with her delicate nose. The honeyed, tangy aroma entered her nostrils and she salivated. They were huge, dappled red and yellow and plainly ripe for eating.

Not caring about manners she picked up her first peach and tore into it with her teeth. The pale orange flesh gave easily and she savored the sweet and slightly acidic flavor. She might later retract the statement but for now it was quite possibly the best thing she'd ever tasted.

This was how the Copy Nin found her. Sitting cross-legged and eating in rapture whilst shirking her duties. The canteens rested forgotten and unfilled by the trunk. Sakura was finishing off her second peach. She moaned around a mouthful of tart flesh, juice dribbling over her lips and fingers. His young female teammate had been gone for such a length of time he'd actually become worried. He'd even uncovered his sharingan eye in case she had found trouble, as she so often did.

Kakashi stared. He found the sight to be adorable yet laced with a guileless sexuality. He wouldn't be letting her get away with it of course. Neither her negligence nor the rise she'd gotten from him, unintentional though it may have been.

The silver haired shinobi walked casually over to where she was planted amongst her spoils so as not to startle her, at least not yet.

"So this is where you've been. I'm disappointed in you Sakura. I asked you to retrieve water for yourself and your ninja cell but here you are gorging on fruit without us." His tall, lean form leaned menacingly toward her a few feet away.

Her cheeks were round like a chipmunk and she looked like a sheepish chipmunk at that.

"Sorry Kakai-sensei." She picked up a fresh peach and held it out to him.

"You know I'm not fond of sweets Sakura." He tried to maintain the irritated yet aloof demeanor he'd be affecting for years but it was quite difficult when faced with the sticky-faced young woman that he just so happened to want to gobble up at this very moment.

"Its not super sweet like candy. Besides we've all been seriously lacking in nutrition for the past few days. You could use some real food." When the medic nin side of her kicked in it was harder to argue but he just stood there impassively staring at her so she shrugged and took a bite from the peach.

In the blink of an eye he was crouched in front of her. She was stunned. Sakura always took for granted how fast he truly was. He caught her wrist in his grasp, bringing her hand and the huge peach around and up to his face. With his free hand he removed his mask and leaned forward. Gasping, she felt his hot tongue lick the juice from the heel of her palm before he bit into the same part of the peach she had. He chewed slowly and she sat aghast seemingly unable to move. Kakashi was so close she could smell his pleasant scent, underlined by sweat and dirt. The shinobi's body gave off waves of heat. His face was mostly hidden behind the abnormally large peach and her fist, now vice-like around it, but she could in fact glimpse small areas of his angular, stubbled jawline and the bridge of his narrow nose. Even while knowing in the back of her mind that with wrenching free she could finally get a look at his whole face, his curious actions had paralyzed her.

Kakashi looked at her thoughtfully with mismatched gray and red eyes as he swallowed. The fruit wasn't too sweet and tasted even better paired with the salt of her skin. He couldn't be sure that Sakura was processing any of this at all well. She appeared as she had whenever he managed to trap her in a genjutsu. Eyes a cloudy jade and unfocused. Red lips still parted she ran her tongue absentmindedly along her lower lip. He shifted in his squat position which had now become a tad uncomfortable.

"Not bad, but if you bring some of these back for the boys I'd prefer it if you didn't hand feed them. After all, you shouldn't be offering just anyone your peach." Certainly not anyone other than himself.

With one last swipe of his tongue against the sweet skin of her wrist he pulled up his mask and released her. Kakashi chuckled and favored her with an affectionate eye crinkle before vanishing from sight, presumably on his way back to camp where he expected her shortly. It took a moment or so for her to regain her faculties. When she did the only thing that came to mind was: What. The. Hell. Was. That. She didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him now or punch his lights out.

Finally a bloodcurdling, partially outraged partially unsatisfied shriek pierced the forest, sending birds from their nests in fright.

"Seenseeiiiii!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe...he called it a peach. SHANNARO!<p> 


End file.
